Rose Red and Snow White
by bookchic23
Summary: Retelling of the fairy tale. Two girls, always together. Will drastic change in their lives bring them apart? Semi-AU, sort of ReixAsuka. Spoliers for the movie.


Two girls, Rose Red and Snow White.

Ever since they were very small, they have always been together.

Rose Red is vibrant and strong; Snow White is quiet and thoughtful.

Rose gives Snow courage. She gives her the confidence to do the important things, like cross the pond on the stepping stones, to climb the big oak tree in the park, or walk past the house with the big dog in the yard. She fills Snow's spirit with her own fire, melting the iciness in Snow's heart.

Snow gives Rose peace. She helps destroy the bad things, like holds her back when the boys make fun of her, whispers to her when she wakes up crying from nightmares, and knows just the right time when to smile gently at her. She calms Rose's fire that threatens to destroy her.

They play together, in their own little world, while the grown-ups go about their work. Sometimes Snow will wonder aloud, what is it they are doing?

But Rose will laugh and toss her head, telling her not to be so silly.

The years pass, and soon Rose and Snow have grown into beautiful young women. Still, they are always together.

Other people who see them can't tell; Are they friends? Sisters? Lovers? No one can figure them out.

At night, they tell each other everything. Their hopes, their dreams, their fears.

Especially Rose's fears.

She could never trust another soul in the way she trusts Snow.

I love you, Snow murmurs to her, and I will never leave you.

When she lies asleep, Rose will look at her and think that she is as beautiful and perfect as her namesake.

As perfect as new fallen snow.

But then, things begin to happen. To change.

A boy comes into their lives. Not much to look at, quite ordinary in fact. Pathetic even, like a sniveling little bear cub. But he affects him.

Rose is irritated by his presence, and takes every opportunity to say so. Snow says nothing of the matter.

But Rose can see.

How Snow will smile at him shyly when he talks to her. How she watches him from the back of the classroom. She stares into space more often.

She knows what is in Snow's heart. And Snow's keeping it from her.

Rose hates it. And she hates the boy. And a part of her, a part of her even hates Snow.

To make matters worse, the bear-cub-of-a-boy sees the tension he's caused between them. He tries to reconcile with Rose. He's friendly to her, smiling at her.

_How dare he?!? And how Snow?_

_Snow betrayed her._

Time passes. Rose is now alone most of the time. The fire that Snow had subdues begins to regrow, threatening to consume her as it does.

The world begins to change. The world of the grown-ups has become their world as well.

And Snow will make a choice, one that will affect everyone, and will change the world forever.

Rose realizes what this means.

No, she thinks, it can't be like this. She can't leave me.

She runs to Snow, falling at her feet and sobbing, begging her not to go.

Snow smiles gently, placing a hand on Rose's tear-stained cheek. She tells her this is who she is. She has a greater destiny, as do they all.

To hell with destiny, cries Rose. You promised you wouldn't leave. _You promised!_

And I will keep it, she replies. I will keep a part of me with you, always.

Slowly, their hands release from one another.

And just like that, it happens.

The world ends.

Snow has given her most precious gift to the boy. Not her.

This stupid boy, who never loved her, never even _thought_ about her. Not the way she did. No one did.

She sits on the beach away from him, and sobs freely. How will she go on, now that everyone's dead? Now that _Snow _is dead?

She stares up at the sky hanging over the blood-red sea. Into the eyes of the one she loved the most, perhaps the only one.

Her body rains down towards the earth like fire.

Like snow.

Rose slowly opens her eyes to the bright sunshine of the first day in the new world.

She finds herself staring at someone she has never seen before.

A girl has come out of the red sea.

She wanders up to Rose, curious and shy.

Then Rose notices her eyes.

Red eyes.

Cold and red, but with love, wisdom, and an ancient promise beneath.

I'm lost, says the girl.

No, you're not, says Rose, taking her hand. You're here. And you'll stay here, with me. _With us_, she thinks, suddenly remembering the boy.

Together, they walk down the sand to join him.

NOTE: the very end is based off the dojin Re-Take, which has a bit more of a satisfying ending than the movie.


End file.
